


You Can Open Your Eyes Now

by erstwhiled



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erstwhiled/pseuds/erstwhiled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever Taylor's surprise is, it just made a noise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Open Your Eyes Now

"Okay, you can, like, open your eyes now."

"Not sure I want to just yet," Jordan says, his hands still covering his eyes like Taylor had asked of him as soon as he opened the front door. "It means I get a few more seconds of not having to deal with whatever disaster you've caused now."

"Ebby, come on" Taylor whines, and seriously, that's just unattractive, Jordan has no idea why he puts up with this shit. "You'll like it, I swear."

Jordan scoffs, "That's what you said about the Slip 'n Slide last summer. I almost lost a fucking tooth, Hallsy."

"Yeah, but you didn't. Now just open your fucking eyes!"

Whatever Taylor's surprise is, it just made a noise when Hallsy raised his voice. A tiny, high pitched yipping noise.

Jordan keeps his hands over his eyes. "No," he says, voice coloured with disbelief.

"Yes, bro." God, Jordan doesn't even have to fucking look at him, he can hear the smile on Hallsy's dumb face from here.

Jordan pulls his hands away and slowly opens his eyes. 

Taylor's there, sitting in the middle of their living room with a tiny black and white puppy in his lap. "The shelter said he's, like, a whole mixture of different dogs. I just thought he was cute." Taylor says, scratching behind the puppy's ears.

"You got a dog." Jordan can't stop looking at the puppy where it's curled up in Hallsy's lap, watching him with sleepy blue eyes.

"No, idiot, I got _us_ a dog," Hallsy corrects, and Jordan just huffs out a laugh as he drops down to sit beside him, because this is ridiculous, they haven't even really talked about this - thing that's going on between them and Taylor's gone out and got them a fucking dog like they're already married or something. 

"So," Taylor says, one hand stroking down the puppy's back as the other curls over Jordan's knee, "what do you want to call him?"

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first foray into the hockey fandom, writing-wise, and I thought why not start with something incredibly short and sweet? (Also because I actually managed to finish it, unlike the 3, possibly 4, WIPs I have going right now - which I'm telling myself will be completed...eventually)


End file.
